russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Sunday
Happy Sunday is the reality-musical variety show that aired on TV5 in the Philippines. The show is presented by its main hosts Ogie Alcasid, Pops Fernandez, Shin Dong-yup, Yoo Jae Suk and Ariel Rivera. The show also broadcasts worldwide through Kapatid TV5 and simulcast on radio thru 106.7 Energy FM. History Happy Sunday was premiered on August 24, 2014 and is one of the three leading Sunday Entertainment Shows in the Philippines. The show broadcast live from the Westside Studios at the Broadway Centrum in Quezon City and also featured mini-game, entertainment sub segments and talent search segments. It is also a first Asian show which it has a combination of Reality, Entertainment, Musical Variety Show in the Philippines, It is a combination of KBS2's 2 Two Days and One Night, Mammia Mia, Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook, MBC's Dad Where Are You Going and Real Man, SBS' Roommate and Running Man and the Musical Variety shows like ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars. Happy Sunday named by its hosts and performers because of its tv5 slogan "HAPPY KA DITO!", thats why they have a new variety show named HAPPY SUNDAY. Along with the five main hosts, showcasing Carla Humphries, Niña Jose, Harry Santos and Edgar Allan Guzman and then the teenage stars from Talent5 include Eula Caballero, TV5′s primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis, Christian Samson, Nikita McElroy, Claire Ruiz, John Uy, Jazz Ocampo, Ritz Azul, John Prats, Krissha Viaje, child star BJ Forbes, Rico Dela Paz and Kapitan Awesome stars Martin Escudero, and the Never the Strangers band as the performers. Also the Korean performers include Girls Generation, EXO, APink, CNBLUE, BAP, Beast, 4minute, Miss A, GOT7, IU, NS Yoon-G and more They are popstar teens joined by the cast of Popstar TV include popstar princess Sarah Geronimo became the performers for the show to attract the popstar viewers. Al Quinn and Rich Ilustre as director and simultaneously over 106.7 Energy FM, TV5's FM radio station in Metro Manila and compete with rivals ASAP 19 and Sunday All Stars in the ratings. On its Pilot Episodes, the Show gets a higher ratings than GMA's Sunday All Stars, ABS-CBN's ASAP 19 and IBC's It's Partytime (variety show). But the tragedy shocks the nation 3 days after its 3rd episode when KPOP Group and mainstay Ladies Code involved in a tragedic vehicular accident after they have been performed in Open Concert, a KBS1 musical variety show. Go Eunbi died instantly and Kwon Rise also dies 4 days after the accident. Happy Sunday pay tribute to Ladies Code. 2 Happy Sunday Segments, Ebriwan Hapi and RoomBarkada became a standalone program of TV5, Ebriwan Hapi moves to Thursday Nights at 11:30 pm on September 4, 2014 replacing King of Food. While RoomBarkada became a show as RoomBarkada Best every Saturday at 12:30 pm after Music Bank, but it will became a permanent standalone program every Tuesday Nights starting November 8, 2014 at 11:30 pm. Cast 'Main hosts' *Ogie Alcasid (2014-present) *Pops Fernandez (2014-present) *Ariel Rivera (2014-present) *Shin Dong-yup (2014-present) *Yoo Jae Suk (2014-present) 'Co-hosts and performers' *Ahn Jung-hwan (and Ahn Ri-hwan) (2014-present) *Akihiro Blanco (2014-present) *Albie Casino (2014-present) *Alwyn Uytingco (2014-present) *An Somi (2014-present) *Angel Grace (2014-present) *Antonio de Murga (2014-present) *BB Gandanghari (2014-present) *BJ Forbes (2014-present) *Brent Manzano (2014-present) *Bruce Romano (2014-present) *Chris Leonardo (2014-present) *Carla Humphries (2014-present) *Chadleen Lacdoo (2014-present) *Champ Lui Pio (2014-present) *Chanel Morales (2014-present) *Chris Cayzer (2014-present) *Chris Leonardo (2014-present) *Christian Samson (2014-present) *Claire Ruiz (2014-present) *Danita Paner (2014-present) *David Archuleta (2014-present) *Defconn (2014-present) *Derek Ramsay (2014-present) *Edgar Allan Guzman (2014-present) *Empoy Marquez (2014-present) *Eula Caballero (2014-present) *Eun Jiwon (2014-present) *Fred Lo (2014-present) *Gelli De Belen (2014-present) *HaHa (2014-present) *Harry Santos (2014-present) *Henry Lau (2014-present) *Heo Gyeonhwan (2014-present) *IC Mendoza (2014-present) *Isabelle De Leon (2014-present) *Jang Geunsuk (2014-present) *Jang Hyuk (2014-present) *Jasmine Curtis (2014-present) *Jeniffer Maravilla (2014-present) *Jennica Garcia (2014-present) *Joe D'Mango (2014-present) *John James Uy (2014-present) *John Prats (2014-present) *John Uy (2014-present) *Jon Avila (2014-present) *Joshua Davis (2014-present) *Juan Direction (2014-present) *Jung Joon Young (2014-present) *Kang Ho Dong (2014-present) *Katrina Velarde (2014-present) *Keanna Reeves (2014-present) *Kim Jimin (2014-present) *Kim Jinpyo (2014-present) *Kim Junho (2014-present) *Kim Junhyun (2014-present) *Kim Suro (2014-present) *Krissha Viaje (2014-present) *Lara Maigue (2014-present) *Lee Dongwook (2014-present) *Lee Hwijae (2014-present) *Lee Hyunwoo (formerly Lee Sangwoo (2014-present) *Lee Hyunwoo (2014-present) *Lee Jong-hyuk (and Lee Joon-soo) (2014-present) *Lee Seunggi (2014-present) *Lee Youngja (2014-present) *Lee Yu-Bi (2014-present) *Mark Bautista (2014-present) *Mark Neumann (2014-present) *Martin Escudero (2014-present) *Marvelous Alejo (2014-present) *Maverick and Ariel(2014-present) *Melbelline Caluag (2014-present) *Michael Renz Cortez (2014-present) *Never the Strangers (2014-present) *Niña Jose (2014-present) *Nora Aunor (2014-present) *Noel Cabangon (2014-present) *NS Yoon-G (2014-present) *Onemig Bondoc (2014-present) *Pakito Jones (2014-present) *Pam Mendiola (2014-present) *Park Eunyoung (2014-present) *Park Misun (2014-present) *Park Seyoung (2014-present) *Park Shinhye (2014-present) *Princess Ryan (2014-present) *Rainier Castillo (2014-present) *Ricky Deloviar (2014-present) *Rico dela Paz (2014-present) *Ritz Azul (2014-present) *Rivermaya (2014-present) *Roy Kim (2014-present) *Ruffa Gutierrez (2014-present) *Ryu Jin (and Im Chan-hyung) (2014-present) *Ryu Sooyoung (2014-present) *Sam Concepcion (2014-present) *Sam Hammington (2014-present) *Sandwich (2014-present) *Sarah Geronimo (2014-present) *Say Alonzo (2014-present) *Seo In-Guk (2014-present) *Shaira Mae Dela Cruz (2014-present) *Shin Bora (2014-present) *Shin Sekyung (2014-present) *Sir Rex Kantatero (2014-present) *Song Chong-gug (and Song Ji-ah) (2014-present) *Song Il-kook (2014-present) *Sophie Albert (2014-present) *Sung Dong-il (and Sung Jun) (2014-present) *Tablo (2014-present) *Tuesday Vargas (2014-present) *Valeen Montenegro (2014-present) *Valerie Concepcion (2014-present) *Victor Basa (2014-present) *Victor Silayan (2014-present) *Vin Abrenica (2014-present) *Wendy Valdez (2014-present) *Yang Sangguk (2014-present) *Yeo Minjoo (2014-present) 'Korean Performers and Co-Hosts' *2AM (2014-present) *2NE1 (2014-present) *2PM (2014-present) *4L (2014-present) *4TEN (2014-present) *4minute (2014-present) *Afterschool (2014-present) *Ailee (2014-present) *Akdong Musician (2014-present) *A.Kor (2014-present) *AOA (2014-present) *Apink (2014-present) *B1A4 (2014-present) *BAP (2014-present) *Beast (2014-present) *Big Bang (2014-present) *Block B (2014-present) *BTOB (2014-present) *CNBLUE (2014-present) *Epik High (2014-present) *EXO (2014-present) *FT Island (2014-present) *F(X) (2014-present) *Girls Day (2014-present) *Girls Generation (2014-present) *GOT7 (2014-present) *Hello Venus (2014-present) *Infinite (2014-present) *IU (2014-present) *K.Will (2014-present) *KARA (2014-present) *Laboum (2014-present) *Ladies Code (2014-present) *MBLAQ (2014-present) *Miss A (2014-present) *Nu'est (2014-present) *Rainbow (2014-present) *Red Velvet (2014-present) *Secret (2014-present) *Shinee (2014-present) *Sistar (2014-present) *Spica (2014-present) *Super Junior (2014-present) *T-Ara (2014-present) *Teen Top (2014-present) *TVXQ(2014-present) *VIXX (2014-present) *Winner (2014-present) *ZE:A (2014-present) 'Dancers' *Luningning (2014-present) *Milagring Baldonado (2014-present) *Mariposa Cabigquez (2014-present) *Astroboy (2014-present) *Street Boys (2014-present) *Joseph the Artist (2014-present) 'Former Hosts and Performers' *Go Eunbi (2014) (deceased) *Kwon Rise (2014) (deceased) *Nadine Samonte (2014) (Moved to ABS CBN) *Jazz Ocampo (2014) (Moved to 9TV) *Arci Munoz (2014) (Moved to ABS CBN) Segments *Pinoy Champ *MarKapatid *Para Sa'yo, Ogie *Mamma Mia *Roombarkada *SOS (Sarah on Stage) *Concert 1 by 1 *Sayaw Todo Max (Formerly Dance Craze) *Circle Kapatid *Daddy Day Care *Marriage Booth (Formerly Love Teams) *Totoong Lalaki (Formerly Menables) *Battle of the Band *Tawanan at Halakhakan Time *Trip Along The Way *Sing-Along The Way *One Two Selfie *Kaibigan, Walang Iwanan *Anong Bago? *Go Girls *Karaoke with the Stars *Oh My School (School Segment) Former Segments *Battle of the Battles (2014) *Ebriwan Hapi (2014) -will moved to Thursday for its new show. *Bragging Rights (2014) * RoomBarkada (2014)-will moved to Tuesday replacing Human Condition 2014 Studios *Westside Studio, Broadway Centrum (August 24, 2014) Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Associated Broadcasting Company|}